Field of Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter is directed to systems and methods for delivering one or more medical devices, for example an implant, and more specifically, a braided implant. The braided implant, for example a stent or scaffold, can be disposed within a delivery system having an actuation assembly configured to deliver the braided implant using a reciprocating motion.
Description of Related Art
Conventional self-expanding stent delivery systems can include a handle housing portion and an elongated shaft, wherein the stent is disposed within a delivery portion at the distal end of the shaft. To deploy the stent, an outer sheath is retracted relative to the stent, whereby the stent is released from its delivery configuration. In certain systems, an inner member having a pushing mechanism disposed proximate to its distal end can be used push the stent from the outer sheath, while the outer sheath is retracted.
However, there remains a need for a system and method for more accurately delivering an implant using a relatively simple motion and ease of use.